Is Cupid Dead?
by aversaurx3
Summary: A New Team Member In The BAU Causes Hotch To Re-evaluate His Relationship With Emily. Morgan And Garcia To Admit Their Feelings For Each Other. And New Love Interest's For Both Reid And JJ.
1. Introducing: Kristen Gibson

Criminal Minds

Criminal Minds: Emily/Hotch, OC/Reid, Morgan/Garcia, JJ/OC

Don't own the characters, I do own the OC's though…

OC's: Kristen Gibson, Scott Ford, Camilla Moon

* * *

"Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are" - Kurt Cobain

Reid, Morgan and Emily were sitting at their desks doing paper work for a case they had just closed when a blonde haired woman wearing a short denim skirt, a purple vest top and a pair of black converse walked towards Reid and takes the pair of sun glasses off.

"Um. Hi… can you tell me where Aaron Hotchner's office is?" Reid opens his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Morgan and Emily look at each other and smile. The woman turns to Morgan.

"Can _you _tell me where Aaron Hotchner's office is?"

"Uh yeah it's that room up there…" Morgan points up to Hotch's office.

"Thank you" she walks up to Hotch's office.

"Who's that?" Reid looks up to Hotch's office door.

"Hotch is interviewing people for a spot here" Emily answers with out looking up from her desk. "JJ told me…"

"Oh so that's what you two were gossiping about with Garcia about the other day…" this time she looks up and smiles at Morgan.

"Nope…"

* * *

Hotch's office. Hotch and Rossi were sat in his office the blonde haired woman enters.

"Aaron Hotchner…" Hotch and Rossi look up at her. "… And David Rossi" she smiles.

"Kristen" she sits down next to Rossi.

"Hi David…"

"Kristen… how's Hailey?" she shrugs.

"I'm shunned for working here so…"

"I'm sorry. I can fire you if you want" Kristen glares at Hotch.

"That's not funny"

"It was a little bit" she spins around to face Rossi

"Whose side are you on Dave?"

"I'm currently in the middle…"

"How's Jack?" Hotch shrugs.

"Shunned also…"

"Hailey's a bitch don't worry about it" Emily knocks on the door and comes in.

"Hi… I'm not interrupting something am I?" they all shake their heads. "Good… JJ said we have a case"

"Is everyone going to briefing?" Emily nods. "Oh. This is Kristen Gibson. Kristen this is Emily Prentiss"

"Nice to meet you" they shake hands.

"Like wise… so I'm gunna tell everyone…" Emily walks out of the room. Kristen looks at Hotch.

"She's pretty…"

"Why are you telling me?" Rossi smirks.

"Oh please don't tell me you haven't noticed…" Hotch stands up.

"Lets go to briefing shall we…" He walks out. Kristen and Rossi stand up, smirk at each other and follow Hotch.

* * *

Briefing.

Everyone minus Kristen, Rossi and Hotch were sitting at the table waiting for JJ to brief them when Kristen, Rossi and Hotch walk in the room.

"Kristen these are Penelope Garcia our computer tech, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau our media liaison. Team this is Kristen Gibson"

"Please call me JJ"

"Okay" Kristen smiles at the team who were all staring at her.

"Over the last 2 months 12 women have turned up dead on the beaches of St Petersburg, Florida. They are all blonde haired women with blue eyes. Around the ages of 20 to 24. They have all been found on the beaches of Miami bound and gagged." JJ carried on with the briefing and then they all went off to pack.

* * *

On the plane to St Petersburg. Emily and Hotch were sitting in the back in a deep conversation, JJ was talking to Kristen and Rossi. Reid and Morgan were sitting near Emily and the newest team member. Kristen looks over at Emily and Hotch.

"…What's going on between Aaron and Emily?" Kristen looks back at JJ. Rossi rolls his eyes.

"Oh… nothing…"

"Nothing? Please JJ have you seen the way he looks at her?" Rossi, JJ and Kristen look over at Hotch and Emily.

"I don't see it…"

"David?" he nods.

"Yep it's there…"

"Thank you" Hotch looks up at the three agents they spin around quickly. Kristen glances over at Reid then back to JJ and Rossi. "That was close"

"Buckle up people we're almost there" Hotch's voice yelled from the front of the plane.

--

R&R  
Good? Bad?  
In My Opinion The First Chapter Is Pretty Bad.  
I'll Continue If You Want Me Too.


	2. In St Petersburg

Okay So Thankfully Someone Reviewed Asking Me Very Nicely To Continue.

AN: I Still Don't Own This Kick Ass Program Sadly.

Sorry it took so long I have like 4 other stories being wrote and one that's in my mind.

--

'There are two kinds of success. One is musical or artistic and the other is commercial' John McLaughlin

Ten Minutes later the plane was on the ground and getting off the plane and the team were driving towards the St Petersburg police department. As soon as they got their they entered the main building. When they walked into the homicide department JJ, Emily and Kristen instantly turned heads and got numerous wolf-whistles.

"Well… that's actually never happened before" Emily looked over at Hotch who did not seem too happy about the men's reaction.

"It's because I'm here" Kristen smiled cockily. Morgan turned to her.

"Your so full of yourself aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. Defiantly" a man who had brown hair and hypnotising blue eyes he was about 35 years old walked up to Hotch and stuck his hand out.

"Ron Granger" Hotch shook his hand whilst Kristen suppressed a giggle.

"Hotchner. This is my team, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Kristen Gibson, Dr. Spencer Reid, David Rossi and our media liaison Jennifer Jareau"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he gave JJ, Emily and Kristen who were all standing near each other a slimy smile. Emily and Kristen looked at him in disgust JJ just ignored him. "Would you like to go to my… I mean you hotel rooms?" Hotch sighed trying so hard not to hit the slimy Detective.

"No. If it's alright we'll get straight to work"

"Okay…" he looked Kristen up and down not hiding the fact that he was checking her out. "Right this way then" Granger walked off into a isolated room shortly followed by the team. Hotch walked over to Morgan.

"Keep an eye on him Morgan… I have a feeling he's going to be trouble"

"You saw it too?"

"A chimp could see the way he was looking at them" Morgan nodded and both men turned their attention to the slimy detective that was standing at the front of the room.

"Okay so, in the last 2 months 13 women have been…"

"Wait I thought it was 12 women"

"They found one at least twenty minutes before you came in…" Ron replied not taking his eye's off of Emily even though Reid asked the question.

"Okay. Reid, Morgan and Gibson go with Detective Granger to the crime scene, Emily you and me" Kristen glances over at JJ who smirks. "Will go talk to the family of the victims and Rossi can you stay with JJ?" Rossi nods.

"Right this way then" Ron put his arm around Kristen's neck and tried to lead her out of the room. "Uh…" She removed his hand from her shoulder. "Don't ever touch me again"

"It's not illegal to put your arm round someone…"

"Yeah well I'm not a big fan of people I don't know trying to feel me up!" Morgan stepped in between the two.

"How about we just go to the crime scene yeah?" The detective and three BAU agents walked out of the building. Emily turned to Hotch who seemed angry at the detective who had just left the building with someone he considered his sister.

"You okay?" He nods. "Yeah… come on" he leads her out of the office.

--

Morgan, Reid and Kristen climb out of their car slamming the doors on their way out shortly followed by Granger climbing out of the back seat. Kristen walked in front of the three males walking fast to get away from Granger.

"Oh yeah check that ass out" Kristen turned around and walked back towards Granger grabbing his collar and slamming him against a near-by wall. Both Reid and Morgan attempted to stop her by grabbing her arms.

"You ever make a comment about me again. I'll report you to your supervisor for sexual harassment… and believe me when I say that wont look good for you" She lets go of him and walks off again, Reid follows her. Morgan turned around and looked at Granger.

"You even think about making a comment about ANY of my team members I will hurt you" Reid ran up to Kristen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… you know you'd think I'd be use to rude and arrogant sexist pigs by now… but I'm not" he placed his hand on her arm.

"Don't worry about him…"

"Thanks Spence…" the two men walked up to them Granger had obviously been threatened because he was looking at the ground.

--

Hotch and Emily were sat in Hotch's rental car driving to the victims families houses.

"How do you think Kristen's getting on with Granger?"

"I've known Kristen for way to long. She's either threatened him. Or Hurt him" Hotch smirks.

"How long _have_ you known Kristen?" neither of them would take their eyes off the road.

"Erm. Probably about 13 years… she's a family friend. Along with Hailey's" Hotch mentally kicked himself for mentioning his ex-wife to the woman he has feelings for. "We're here…" they drove into the first victims home which she shared with her husband.

--

Done! Well the first part of the case is.

S

R&R?

xxx


	3. Oooh Chemistry

Okay So Thankfully Someone Reviewed Asking Me Very Nicely To Continue.

AN: I Still Don't Own This Kick Ass Program Sadly.

Sorry it took so long I have like 4 other stories being wrote and one that's in my mind.

Feed-Back: Hotchner - That was an AWESOME Chapter. I loved the way that you had Kristenthrow the Detective up against the wall and threaten him. When Morgon has to threaten someone for making come ons to part of his Team you know that there is going to be trouble. Keep up the AWESOME Writing. Can't wait to read the next Chapter. THANK YOU!! **You Flatter Me So (Blushes). I'll Give You A Unknown Fact Kristen Is Actually Related To Hotch But Neither Of Them No That Yet. It'll Probably Be In The Cliff-hanger I'm Waiting To Give You. But You'll Have To Wait 2 Weeks For The Chapter After That Because I'm Going On Holiday For Two Weeks. And Your Welcome.**

Sue1313 - Good chapter. It is really interesting. I am glad to know some of the background of how Hotch knows Kristen. I loved it when she took him by the collar and when Morgan threatened him. Reid was so sweet to Kristen. I look forward to more. **Thanks I Thought It Was A Bit Rushed Tbh. But I'm Glad You Liked It. (Y) And You Have Obviously Realised That Reid And Kristen Are Going To Get Together But Not Before A Whole Lotta Drama. Kristen's A Tough Woman She Can Take Care Of Herself But Because Morgan Looks Out For His Team Mate's I Had To Put That Part In.**

_**Inside Fact 1: Kristen Was Originally Going To Be Hailey's Little Sister. But I Think I've Canned That Idea.**_

--

"My momma said life's like a box of chocolates you never know what your gunna get" Forrest Gump

--

"_We're here…" they drove into the first victims home which she shared with her husband._

--

Morgan, Reid, Kristen and Granger reached the body of the latest victim after the argument between Kristen and Granger. Morgan and Granger walked towards the first on scene who was a Rookie officer who had gotten the call on the way back from the donut shop 3 blocks away. Whilst Reid and Kristen looked at the body which was.

"You alright Kristen?" she turned around to look at Reid and nodded.

"Yeah… It's just people like him creep me out…"

"Just think the faster we catch the guy the sooner we can go home…" Kristen smiled at Reid.

"Thanks Spence" They looked at each other for a while then turn there heads to the body.

"Ahem… same ligature marks…" Kristen brushed her fringe from her eyes. "… and the stab marks are…" She looked threw the corner of her eye to see Reid glancing at her. "… are the in the same places, And the her left arm has a cut down it"

"But this isn't at a beach" he glanced over at Morgan then back at the body.

"That's probably because the police are all over the beaches… Why a swimming pool though?" Reid sighs.

"Honestly I have no idea…" he shook his head.

"I thought you were meant to be the genius" Kristen smirked receiving a glare from Reid. "Maybe the un-sub has a thing about water…" Reid turns to her.

"What like lakes, rivers…"

"Swimming pools, Beaches…" Reid looked into the pool to see something shining in the sunlight.

"Something's in the water" he looked around for a CSI but couldn't see one. "Great" he took his shoes off then his shirt took his gun, phone and badge giving them to Kristen and dove into the water. Two minutes later a knife was placed on the side of the pool and Reid climbs out.

"You need a towel?" Kristen smiled at him admiring his body that was dripping with water.

"Very funny" he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes as Kristen held out his shirt. "Thank you" he took his shirt from her hands brushing his thumb against her knuckles as he did and walked around the knife and body to Kristen.

"All the trace has probably gone off of the knife…" Reid spoke as he put his shirt back on. "… But we can only hope" he looked over at Morgan who was smirking at him.

--

Hotch and Emily sat down on the sofa of the first victims house and looked at the first victims widow.

"Can you tell us anything about the day your wife went missing?" Emily glanced at Hotch who obviously wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"I went over this with the police" he pushed his blonde hair out of his green eyes.

"But we would still like to know" Hotch sighed only he would no what was going threw his head at that moment as he sat next to Emily who was perfect, her slightly tanned skin tone, baby blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and her perfectly toned body not to thin and not to fat, perfect just like Hotch liked.

"We woke up around 6 am to get ready for work, I made breakfast she went into the pool around back, and she never came back in, two days later some surfers found her body half buried in the sand stabbed to death"

"We're sorry for you loss Mr. Chaplin" Emily said as she glared at Hotch. "Is there anyone who would have had a problem with Sam?"

"Not that I can recall"

"Was there any strange behaviour around the neighbour hood?" he shook his head.

"Me and my wife had problems but we were happy. I'm sure you two can understand that being a couple yourself" Hotch and Emily looked at each other then back at Mr. Chaplin.

"We're not a couple" they both said at the same time.

"Oh. My mistake" for the rest of the interview and the car ride back neither Hotch or Emily would look at each other.

--

By the time everyone had gotten back to the station and talked about the case it was 9 PM so they decided to get to the hotel. Emily, JJ and Kristen were sharing a room. Reid and Morgan were together unfortunately for Morgan because Reid talked in his sleep, and Hotch was with Rossi.

In the girls room.

"So Kristen how was your first day?" JJ was sitting on the bed talking to the newest member of the team who was sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"It was fine. Besides Granger perving on me… and Reid's sweet" she shrugged.

"Sweet as in Sweet. Or _really _sweet" JJ smiled.

"Sweet" Kristen blushed remembering how Reid looked after her after Granger made the inappropriate comment.

"Your blushing" JJ smiled.

"Am not… wasn't Emily alone with Hotch all day?"

"Yeah. But when they got back they wouldn't even look at each other and don't change the subject" Kristen sighs.

"Fine I may find Reid a bit cute… she's got a nice body too" JJ looked at her shocked. "He needed to get something out the pool!"

"Sure…" They both started to laugh. There was a knock at the door and Kristen walked into the door opening it.

"Hey Reid"

"Hi…" Reid smiled awkwardly.

"Have you seen Emily?"

"Uh. I think she's gone some where with Morgan and Rossi…"

"Oh. Okay… what's up?"

"I was wandering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

"Sure…" She turns around to face JJ. "I'm going out. You gunna be alright on your own?"

"Yeah sure… have fun" JJ smirked and the two young agents walked out of the room.

--

Morgan, Emily and Rossi were sitting in the hotel bar.

"I'm telling you there will be something between Reid and Kristen" Morgan took a sip of his beer.

"No way. I know Kristen and Reid's not her type" Rossi looked over his shoulder hoping they wouldn't come in.

"Is that why they were flirting at the crime scene" Emily choked on her water making Morgan and Rossi smirk.

"Not funny! They we're literally flirting?"

"That doesn't sound like either of them" Rossi drank some scotch.

"Yeah. I mean after she threatened Granger…"

"Now that sounds like Kristen"

"How do _you_ know Kristen?" both Emily and Morgan looked at Rossi cornering him.

"I know her through Hotch" Emily winced at the mention of Hotch.

"What?" Emily turned to Morgan.

"What do you mean what?"

"Never mind" Emily drank the rest of her water.

"I'm gunna go" she left the bar leaving Rossi and Morgan alone.

--

Reid and Kristen were walking down a pathway and ended up at a pool. Kristen turned to Reid.

"You wanna go swimming?"

"It's like 10 o'clock" she checked her watch.

"Actually it's 9:30... And any way it didn't stop you earlier" Kristen smirked.

"I needed to get some evidence"

"Well I'm going in…" she took her shirt off revealing a blue and black bikini top and a pierced navel then took her converse off followed by her shorts whilst Reid looked away trying to looked interested in something else.

"You knew there was a pool here?"

"I knew it was somewhere…" she dove into the water then looked at Reid. "You coming in?" Reid sighed and looked around.

"Fine" he took his shirt, shoes and trousers off revealing a pair of blue boxers with smiley faces on.

"Nice boxers"

"Shut up" he dove into the water swimming up to Kristen who smiled.

"Hi"

"Hi…" Reid smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks for earlier" she put her arms around his neck pulling herself closer.

"What did I do?"

"Well if you don't know…" she leaned forward so her face was inches away for Reid's. "… I cant tell you" she pushed herself away swimming towards a wall.

"That's not fair" he pouts.

"Poor baby" Kristen smirked as Reid swam towards her pinning her up against the pool wall. "Hi again"

"Hi…" he brushed some hair away from Kristen's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks" Reid slid his hands down the sides of Kristen's body and stopped at her waist.

"… I'm going to kiss you know… is that okay?" **(a/n: cheesy I know) **Reid didn't wait for answer he just leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. Kristen slipped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

--

**Aww. Told you they'd get together (Drama still to come Btw). Next chapter them getting caught by Hotch and Emily. And Emily & Hotch talking. JJ and Rossi matchmaking.**


	4. Caught Red Handed!

**AN: I Still Don't Own Criminal Minds And My Friend Just Told Me I Don't Own Spencer Reid Either. **

_Feedback- Sue1313; __I just can't wait for them to get caught by Hotch and Emily. Not that Hotch can say much because he wants Emily. Morgan is on top of everything. Loved Rossi saying "no way, not her type". Who wouldn't fall for Reid. _**True Reid is fine. (Y) Can you imagine Rossi's reaction when Hotch tells him? He'll be pissed that Morgan was right.**

_You may be asking where Penelope is but no fear my darlings she is in this chapter._

--

"… _I'm going to kiss you know… is that okay?" Reid didn't wait for answer he just leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. Kristen slipped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss._

--

Emily walked out of the bar and down the corridor when she literally bumped into Hotch.

"Sorry…" she didn't look up at him she just looked at her shoes.

"It's okay Em… are Rossi and Morgan in the bar?" she nodded. "Thanks…" he started to walk off but stopped looking back at Emily who was walking off towards the elevators. "Wait… Emily…" he jogged up to her.

"Yes?" she still didn't look up at him.

"You wanna go for a walk?" she looked up at him frowning.

"Why?" she answered a bit bitterly. Hotch put his hands up in defeat;

"Sorry I asked…" He started to walk off but Emily gabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry…" he turned around and she instantly let go of his hand.

"You want to go for a walk?" Emily smiled and nodded. They walked out of the building.

--

Meanwhile in the bar JJ walked up to Morgan and Rossi's table and sat down where Emily was sitting earlier.

"Hey…"

"I thought you wanted to stay in your room" Morgan signalled for the bar tender.

"I got lonely"

"Wasn't Kristen with you?" JJ shook her head and the bar tender came over.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a red bull please" he nodded and place a red bull on the counter, she went in her pocket to get some money but Rossi paid for it.

"Oh thanks Rossi…"

"It's okay… how come Kristen wasn't with you?"

"She went out with Reid" Morgan looked at Rossi giving him a 'told you so' look.

"Shut up Derek"

"I didn't say anything… Dave" they continued talking for another couple of hours at the most.

--

Hotch and Emily were walking down the path way which lead to the pool when it suddenly got colder. Emily shivered.

"Here…" Hotch took his jacket off and put it over Emily's shoulders.

"Thanks…" She was very happy that it was dark otherwise Hotch would have seen her blushing.

"Can you believe that guy thought we were a couple?" they walked up to the pool area and saw Reid and Kristen making out in the pool.

"Oh my god!" Emily put her hand over her mouth. And Hotch was throwing.

"AHEM!" they stop kissing and look around to see who shouted at them shocked that it was Hotch.

"Crap…" Reid let go of Kristen and swam backwards to keep his distance. Kristen climbed out of the pool and walked over to were her clothes were.

"What's that?" Hotch walked over to her.

"What's what?" he pointed to her navel piercing. "Oh that, it's a piercing… duh" she put her shirt and shorts back on.

"Don't duh me"

"What ever Aaron…" she slipped her shoe's back on and walked over to Emily. "You wanna go back to the room?" Emily nodded and gave Hotch his jacket back.

"Thanks Hotch…" she walked back to Kristen and they left leaving Hotch glaring at Reid who had just climb out of the pool and grabbed his clothes trying to cover up his boxers.

--

Emily and Kristen walked into there room to see that JJ wasn't in there. Emily shut the door and turned to the younger agent.

"You were making out with Reid!?"

"Is that bad?"

"No. But it's Reid!"

"Please Em if you hadn't have walked in on me and Reid you would have been making out with Aaron" Kristen grabbed some pyjama's from her suit case and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

"No I wouldn't have"

"Yes you would have… you were wearing his jacket"

"And?" JJ opened the door and hugged Emily. "What the hell!" she looked at who was hugging her. "JJ…" Emily shut the door and pushed the blonde off of her.

"Guess who I caught Kristen kissing…"

"Ooh! Hotch?" Kristen came out of the bathroom wearing her pyjama's.

"Erm, ew he's like my brother"

"Erm…" JJ climbed on one of the beds and started to jump on it. "Ew! Reid!"

"Yep"

"Ew! Oh My God! Let's call Penelope!" JJ jumped off of the bed and ran over to her phone. Emily and Kristen looked at each other confused.

"JJ. How much have you had to drink?" JJ punched some numbers into her phone.

"Erm. About 4 red bulls and a cup of water"

"_Hello?"_

"Nelope!"

"_JJ why are you ringing so late?"_

"Because we miss you. Hold on I'm putting you on speaker phone" so she did. "Guess who kissed Reid"

"_Emily? I thought she liked Hotch"_ Kristen started to laugh.

"Shut up Kristen… no I didn't kiss Reid"

"_Who then?"_

"Kristen!"

"In the swimming pool might I add" Kristen put her head in her hands as she sat on the bed.

"And they flirted at the crime scene" Kristen's head shot up.

"WHAT! No we didn't!"

"That's what Morgan said" Kristen glared at JJ who was suddenly interested in the walls.

"_Hellllo?"_

"Sorry… Kristen's glaring at JJ who's very hyper and has a sudden interest in the walls"

"_O…kay… how's it going with Hotch?" _before Emily can answer Kristen butts in.

"She almost kissed him!"

"_WHAT! You almost kissed Hotch!"_

"I did not"

"You were going too…" they both look over at JJ who was spinning around in a circle.

"_Guys I have to go. And you know sleep"_

"Alright. Bye Pen"

"See you later… JJ say bye to Penelope"

"Bye bye Penelope" Emily hung up the phone then looked over at JJ who was asleep on the floor.

"You know what Kristen"

"What Emily?"

"She's going to have such a headache tomorrow it's impossible" they both look at JJ and laugh.

--

**It's true. And May I say never ever drink a 2 litre bottle of Irn-Bru on an empty stomach. It's not good.**

**Any Way**

**R&R.**


	5. A Whole Lotta Cranky People

**AN: I Still Don't Own Criminal Minds And My Friend Just Told Me I Don't Own Spencer Reid Either. **

_Feedback- Sue1313; _I loved this chapter. It lived up to my expectations. I laugh when JJ said "She went out with Reid" Morgan looked at Rossi giving him a 'told you so' look. "Shut up Derek" It was so cute when Hotch and Emily caught them making-out in the pool. Poor Reid - just can't catch a break. Poor Hotch, it threw a wrench in his plans for Emily. I could not believe that Hotch said something about her piercing. Just like a big brother or dad. When she duh him, I just laugh when he said "Don't duh me". Nobody every says duh to him. It was funny and light-hearted. JJ getting drunk and calling Pen just like high school kids. Really good. **Thanks for reviewing again. Lol. May I add JJ wasn't drunk she was really hyper because Red bull is an energy drink and drinking like four of them will yes give you a mega sugar withdrawal in the morning or later on in the day and I am speaking from experience. I'm glad you like the story. (Y) Emily and Hotch ****WILL**** get together!**"_She's going to have such a headache tomorrow it's impossible" they both look at JJ and laugh._Emily and Kristen both climbed out of their beds at the same time and rushed to the bathroom. Unfortunately for Emily, Kristen got in there first because JJ was blocking the brunettes way.

* * *

"Dammit!" Emily walked round JJ and started to bang on the bathroom door. "Kristen get out of the bathroom!"

"Should have got up faster!"

"Then you still would have still gotten there before me because JJ's in the middle of the floor" she heard Kristen turn the taps on in the sink.

"Sorry can't here you!"

"Oh. Go kiss Reid again"

"I heard that!" JJ stirred and rolled into Emily's bed banging her head.

"OW!" she pulled herself up with the help of the bed.

"Morning sunshine" Emily smiled at her.

"Death!" JJ rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'm so tired" Kristen flung the door open only hearing the last word of her sentence but still knowing what JJ was on about.

"It's called sugar withdrawal my dear and may I add you will be cranky and bitchy all day…" she stepped out of the way of the bathroom and Emily walked in slamming the door.

"Thanks for that Kristen"

"Oh your welcome"

"How do you know about that any way"

"I went to college like two years ago. And yes that did include the numerous party's that I went to and because I don't drink alcohol I drank energy drinks to keep me up all night…" Kristen took her pyjama's off and then slipped on a band t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Wait you knew and you didn't stop me?"

"I wasn't with you…" Emily stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse that showed just enough cleavage.

"That's because she was making out with Reid"

"Ew. I thought you were kidding…" their was a knock at the door. Emily opened it to reveal Hotch standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hotch"

"Emily… You look nice" Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Thanks… so what's up?"

"We're all going down to breakfast… you coming?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait what about JJ?"

"I'm right here you know Kristen…"

"I know…"

"I'll meet you down there… I have to get changed" Kristen, Hotch and Emily left JJ in the room by herself.

* * *

Reid, Morgan and Rossi were all sat at a table in the hotels restaurant. Rossi was doing the crossword and Morgan was staring down Reid.

"What Morgan?"

"Nothing…" Morgan continued to stare at Reid.

"What?"

"Where did you and Kristen go yesterday?"

"We were with you all day…"

"No I mean after when we were here…"

"Oh… we went swimming" Reid smirked then he saw Kristen, Hotch and Emily walk in the restaurant. "Their here… but JJ isn't"

"Can you blame the woman I mean she had like 4 red bulls last night… mega sugar withdrawal" when the three agents Emily and Hotch sat either side of Rossi and Kristen sat next to Reid.

"Hi…"

"Hi…" Reid and Kristen smiled at each other. Hotch coughed causing their attention to be drawn to him.

"You should get that cough sorted out Aaron" Reid held Kristen's hand under neither the table and she smiled at him.

"Okay before we head out to the precinct I'll tell you who your working with; Reid you'll stay with JJ, Rossi you and Morgan will go out with Kristen and Emily your with me" Kristen rolled her eyes. JJ came in the restaurant and walked up to the table.

"Aww. There holding hands under neither the table…" Reid and Kristen instantly let go of each others hands placing them on the table making Morgan smirk.

"Aren't you meant to be tried or something?"

"It's called coffee my dear Kristen" JJ sat down next to a very annoyed Reid.

"Hey Em." Emily looked up at Kristen. "You think we can lock out of the room tonight?"

"Hey! Again. I'm right here" JJ pouted.

"Oh. By the way I'd be careful ringing Garcia up…" Morgan suddenly looked interested and turned to Kristen.

"Why?"

"Because someone thought it'd be a good idea to ring her up at 12 in the morning…" she glared at JJ. "Oh by the way JJ Reid's staying with you today"

"Oh goodie… we haven't spent the day together in ages…" JJ flung her arm around Reid's neck Reid turned to Hotch.

"Are you trying to punish me or something?" Hotch gave it a second of thought and then replied.

"Yep" Kristen kicked Hotch under the table and glared at him. "OW!" That made everyone at the table turn to Hotch. "What was that for?"

"Stop being such an ass" before Hotch can retort Rossi speaks.

"Why don't we get to the station…" Hotch and Kristen glared at each other before standing up and walking out of the restaurant shortly followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

**Ooh. Hotch has got a problem with Reid and Kristen. Can you say Drama?**

**r&r.**


	6. The Fight

**AN: I Still Don't Own Criminal Minds And My Friend Just Told Me I Don't Own Spencer Reid Either. **

_Feedback- Sue1313; _Poor Hotch, always having to be the adult and the bad guy. Reid and Kristen are like to kids in love without using any judgement. Rossi is not much help to Hotch at the moment. Morgan and JJ are just having a good time. I didn't know Red Bull was just an energy drink and would give you a headache. I have never had one. Hotch, no matter what there previous relationship was is going to have to come to an understanding with Kristen that he is the boss and deserves her respect. She can't talk to him in front of the team the ways she does. He does have a problem. Good story** Don't worry my dear. All will be revealed about Hotch's problem with Reid and Kristen being together. Hotch and Kristen have a past not a good one but she was a friend of his family until his mum found out something about Kristen causing the two families to fall out. But Hotch and Kristen remained friends. That doesn't actually make any sense what I just wrote but oh well. Rossi is just trying to keep out of their arguments. JJ and Morgan are fun to write because well it's them. Note JJ's other half will come in soon. Kristen does have respect for Hotch but she has a funny way of showing it. She's an honest person and that normally gets her in trouble. Any way. I'm glad you like the story. **

_IheartTV 'tv-luvin-hottie'; _Lol, that was really good, and funny!! I'm enjoying this, especially with the Hotch having a problem with Reid and Kristin, and the Hotch ems stuff... ok,there were heaps of funny lines, but my fave was "Are you trying to punish me or something" haha, I can just imagine the looks on their faces. ok theres room for one more "aww. they're holding hands under the table..." AHAHA, way to be discrete JJ Lol, cant wait for another update. **Thank You. That JJ line has got to be my favourite line in the story so far. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story. (Y)**

**In memory of Bernie Mac; I'm an ordinary guy with an extraordinary job.**

* * *

"_Why don't we get to the station…" Hotch and Kristen glared at each other before standing up and walking out of the restaurant shortly followed by the rest of the team._

* * *

The team walked into the precinct eager to get to work to get their minds off of the argument that happened between Kristen and Hotch. Granger ran up to Hotch.

"We have a suspect…"

"Who?" Rossi spoke up.

"A wealthy business man called Sam Elm"

"I've heard of him. He makes a living taking pictures of women in bathing suits for his magazine. Their mainly blonde haired blue eyed women…" Morgan throwned at Kristen.

"Is there something your not telling us?"

"I grew up with an older brother and Aaron… I think I would know"

"Okay. I take that excuse" Morgan shrugged.

"We need someone to go undercover because he wont let the police on site. And if you haven't noticed all of my team are men."

"You think he's doing something illegal?" Granger turned to Hotch.

"He's not. But a couple of years ago he was accused of another murder. 16 year old Kammi Charleston. He was wrongly accused. But sentenced to 3 years in prison because the jury found him guilty anyway. Now he has a hatred for the police and anything to do with them. And has a retraining order against this precinct"

"I'm guessing you had someone in mind" Hotch answered sounding not very happy about the idea of sending one of his team mates undercover.

"Kristen"

"Oh hell no!" Hotch's out burst shocked the team.

"Aaron. Can I have a word?" she dragged him out of the room into the hallway. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"You lost the right to protect me when you crashed that car" she pointed at him.

"How many times do I have to apologies for that?"

"You seriously think I should forgive you? I almost died! My brother your best friend is dead! So don't you DARE try to apologise!" Kristen's voice was rising with every word she said. "You should be glad that I even speak to you"

"You know what Kristen the only reason you got this job is because I literally begged for you to get it. There were three other people up for your job. But I got you it. So I think you should give me the respect I deserve"

"Hmm. Lets see… NO! You lost my respect when all you did was sit on that side walk, when the car was 'bout to explode!" she began to walk off but Hotch grabbed her hand.

"Kristen, I'm so sor…" before he could finish she slapped him and walked into the main office.

"I'll do it. But I don't want Hotchner any were near me" Reid looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Hotch walked back into the room with his hand on his cheek. Kristen glared at him.

* * *

**R&R**

**Sorry for a short chapter. But lots of people were saying about respect and what's going to between Hotch and Kristen. So I'd thought I'd explain it.**

**More drama next chapter. Meaning Cliff-hanger. Gutted much?**


	7. BANG!

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds; Sadly.

**Sorry! I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. But may I add the drama between Hotch and Kristen will be resolved. (Y)**

**Okay and to add I may hate the name Lindsay and all the boyfriend stealing whores that go along with that name but it was the first name I thought of so just go with it.**

**And to add something else… ha-ha cliff-hanger! I know what's going to happen you don't!**

**Now on with the story…**

--

"_Yeah… I'm fine…" Hotch walked back into the room with his hand on his cheek. Kristen glared at him._

--

Morgan, Rossi and Kristen walked into a huge mansion when a brown haired man walked up to them.

"You must be our new model…" he spoke in a fake English accent as he stook his hand out in front of Kristen. "I'm Sam Elm" she took his hand and shook it.

"Lindsay Richardson"

"Pleasure…" His attention was drawn to Rossi and Morgan who were looking him up and down. "And who might these be?"

"Rupert Novak my body guard" she motions to Morgan who nods. "And Elliot Grimm my manger" she motioned to Rossi.

"Hi"

"Okay. Right this way then please…" Sam started to lead 'Lindsay' away from the two men.

"Why don't you go have a look around this place while I keep an eye on our model" Morgan nodded and walked off away from Rossi who jogged up towards Kristen and Sam.

"_Morgan can you hear us?"_

"Loud and clear Hotch"

"_Is Rossi keeping an eye on Kristen?"_

"Keeping two eyes"

"_Good…"_ Morgan looked over at two attractive models who walked passed him over his glasses.

"_You know we can see what you looking at right Morgan?"_ he winced as he heard Emily voice.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy Em?"

"_Don't flatter yourself Der."_

"Ah yes. I forgot you have a thing for the famous…"

"_Finish that sentence and I will kill you or tell Penelope something very, very embarrassing"_

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"_Dream on…"_

"_Can you see anything suspicious?" _Morgan looked around the garden.

"Not yet…" he spun around to see a beautiful brunette in a very small bikini standing inches away from him.

"Hi…"

"Erm. Hi" he could hear Emily and Hotch laughing at his shockedness in his ear. The woman slid her hands up his chest.

"I'm Kayla…"

"Ahem…" Derek stepped away nervously. "I'm. Ahem… Rupert Novak" Kayla looked him up and down biting her lip.

"Nice to meet you Rupert…" just then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was Emily.

"Hey babe…"

"_You so owe me for this"_

"I know… Yes I haven't forgot reservations at seven"

"_Be more specific to who I am other wise you might as well be in a call with your mother"_

"I love you too. Yes. Happy three year anniversary. Future Mrs. Novak"

"_Now if only you were saying this to Pen. And it wasn't Novak"_

"Bye, bye now…"

"_Bye sweetie"_ he hung up and looked at the Kayla.

"Fiancée's you know how they can be…" she pouted and walked off in a strop. "Thank you Emily" he walked off towards were Rossi and Kristen were.

--

Kristen was sat in a make up chair in a small pink bikini having make up applied whilst Rossi looked around that area.

"Okay. She is ready." The make-up artist took a step back from her so Sam could see. "I couldn't do any more work on her if I wanted to. She's perfect already" Kristen blushed.

"Okay. Come on then Lindsay… Mr. Grimm…" Rossi turned around. "Would you like to join us?" the three walked off towards a swimming pool.

Kristen was sitting by the pool having her picture taken when the photographer noticed she was wearing a bracelet.

"What is this?" he walked up to her and pointed at it.

"It's a bracelet"

"Take it off…" she looked down at it. Even though she knew Hotch had given her it she still loved that bracelet and hadn't took it off since he'd given it to her.

"I'd rather not…" he glared down at her causing her to stand up and get in his face. "You better get your fake ass French accent and get out of my personal space"

--

Hotch and Emily were sat in the surveillance van out front. Surveillance camera's were placed in Morgan and Rossi's sunglasses which were transmitted to the van and back at the station where JJ and Reid were watching the feed. Hotch squinted at the screen to see what bracelet Kristen was refusing to take off and smiled.

"What?"

"I gave her that bracelet for her fifteenth birthday…" Emily saw the photographer who was clenching his fists at Kristen.

"You know. I'm starting to like the photographer for this" Hotch nodded.

"Rossi. Tell Kristen to calm down…"

--

Rossi walked over to Kristen and placed his hand on her arm.

"Lindsay. Why don't you get a drink of water and calm yourself down a little bit"

"Certainly… Elliot"

"Find Novak while you at it" Kristen rolled her eyes as she walked off. Rossi turned to the photographer.

"I'm sorry"

"You will be" he stormed off.

--

Kristen walked over to were Morgan was sitting.

"Hey" Morgan looked up at her, his mouth dropped seeing her in the bikini. "Can I sit?" he nodded. "Thanks" Kristen sat down next to him.

"You okay?"

"Ugh. No. I seriously want to smack that fake-ass photographer…"

"So you seriously kissed Reid?" she stood up.

"Bye now…" and walked off.

"What? Oh come on!" he pulled his ear phone out of his ear due to Hotch doing something to the head phone. "OW!"

--

Back in the precinct Reid and JJ were sat in Grangers office. Reid was pacing backwards and forwards making the media liaison dizzy.

"Reid! I swear to god if you pace one more time I'm going to strap you down into a chair" he stopped.

"Sorry… it's just…"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know you care about her BUT she has Rossi and Morgan with her. And Emily and Hotch outside. How safe can she be?"

"I'm just worried alright?" JJ nodded. Reid sat down in the chair next JJ and sighed looking up at the screen that gave them a visual of Kristen, Rossi and Morgan he looked over to another one which showed the photographer they were asked to watch he was talking to a tall brown haired man who looked a lot like Granger.

"Oh my god!" JJ looked at him.

"What is it Reid?"

"That's Granger!" her eyes followed to were Reid was pointing.

"Oh my god…" she picked up the phone and dialled Hotch's number. "Hotch!"

"_What is it?"_

"Granger! He's in there…"

"_I thought he was with you"_

"We thought he was with you…"

"_Shit… Observe him for a while. Call back if anything changes" _Reid took the phone off of JJ.

"No time to observe him. He just shot the photographer!"

"_Emily! We're going in… call Morgan and tell him"_ Hotch hung up the phone.

--

Granger walked up to where Rossi and Kristen were standing and grabbed Kristen by the arm.

"Ow…" she looked up his face. "… What are you doing here?" He pulled a gun out of his holster and smacked Rossi around the face causing him to fall down to the ground. "ROSSI!" still not speaking Granger pulled Kristen into the main house.

"Thanks Reid" Morgan ran up to Rossi. "You alright man?"

"Granger… Kristen…" Rossi pointed into the main house. Morgan ran into it.

--

"Kristen?" Morgan carefully walked into the house gun drawn. "Granger!"

"Derek!" he looked up towards the second floor to see both Granger and Kristen standing there the rogue detective with a gun to Kristen's back.

"Granger put the gun down!"

"You think it's easy? Watching all these women walk around liking someone else?"

"That's your reason?"

"All those girls turned me down! They deserve to pay" he moved the gun towards Kristen's head. "Just like her"

"Look Granger…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Ron… I'm sorry… please…" Emily and Hotch walked into the building.

"Granger! Let her go!"

"Aaron. I'm sorry for what I said. I don't hate you" Granger lead her down the stairs since it was their only way out and towards Hotch.

"Move out of the way Hotchner"

"Sorry man… can't do it" Granger slowly moved his gun away from Kristen's head and pointed it at Hotch. Kristen kick Granger in the crotch and tried to walk towards Hotch causing him to turn him to turn his gun on her and shooting her in the abdomen. Emily shot him but Grangers finger was still on the trigger and he shot Hotch in the shoulder.

--

**Ooh. The suspense!**

**Sorry but in 12 hours I'm leaving you. sucks to be you. I mean I am really, really sorry.**

**R&R it'll give me something to look forward too when I come back in 2 weeks.**

**xx**


	8. Sitting In Hospital

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds; Sadly.

**It has come to my attention. Mainly because people keep saying to me learn to spell and use proper grammar. That I need to learn to spell and to use proper grammar. So. I will TRY emphasis on TRY to do that. And I know the first couple of chapters are mainly OC based but I'm trying to get you used to her.**

**P.S.. I ain't promising anything. (Y)**

**P.P.S Welcome Back Me!**

**This chapter has a special guest star!**

* * *

"_Every Thing Happens For A Reason"_

Kristen was laying on the floor bleeding from her abdomen whilst the paramedics worked on her. Hotch and Emily were sat on the steps watching them Emily had her head on Hotch's un-injured shoulder. Morgan and Rossi was stood next to the couple. Reid and JJ walked in and in that moment it was like the world had stopped Reid looked at Kristen who was fighting for her life, then to Hotch who was fighting back tears, then to the paramedics who were now wheeling Kristen out of the house. JJ walked up to Hotch who was bleeding from his right shoulder and not doing anything.

"Hotch…" he looked up at her. "Your bleeding…" he looked at his shoulder.

"Oh…"

"You need to get that looked at"

"He wouldn't let them…" JJ looked at Morgan who had spoke. "I was meant to keep my eye on her…" He looked over at Hotch then to where Reid was previously standing. "Reid's gone" Both Emily and Hotch stood up Emily supporting Hotch in case he fell because of the blood loss.

"Emily…"

"We need you to get to a hospital…" she lead him out of the house shortly followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

Reid was sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for news on Kristen who had been taken into surgery. When the team came in a doctor ran up to Hotch taking him off of Emily and Rossi and lead him towards a room. JJ walked up to Reid.

"Any news?" he shook his head. "Come here sweetie…" she hugged him. Unsure what to do Reid reluctantly hugged back. "… She's going to be alright"

* * *

Hotch was sat on a hospital bed with his arm in a sling when Emily walked in the room.

"Aaron…"

"Any news?" the brunette shook her head.

"I'm sorry" He turned to her.

"It's not your fault…"

"How's your arm?" he looked down at his arm that was in a sling and sighed.

"Hurts…" Emily walked towards Hotch sitting on the chair next to his bed. "Thank you Emily…"

"What are friends for…"

"What if I don't want to be friends" she looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Emily I…" Rossi came in the room.

"Kristen's out of surgery" They both turn to him.

"Thanks Rossi" He walked out of the room knowing he interrupted something. Emily turned back to Hotch.

"What were you going to say?"

"You should probably go check on Reid" Emily stood up and walk out of the room glaring. Hotch sighed and took a piece of paper and pen from his desk side draw and started to write.

_Emily,_

_This is hard for me to say because I've only said it one other time. But I'm in love with you. I know it's against the rules but in the past few months you're the only thing I've been able to think about. You may not feel the same way and that's alright. Just know I wont give up. Unless you want me too.  
I will totally respect what you want._

_Your Forever  
__Aaron._

* * *

Miami Crime Lab.

Natalia Boa Vista printed out the results of the DNA test to reveal there were several common ilea's in two of the blood samples.

Kristen and Hotch were brother and sister.

* * *

**Sorry I left You at a cliff hanger. And sorry this chapters so short.**

**Welcome Back Me!**

**Yey! XD**


	9. I'm In Love With Dot Dot Dot

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds; Sadly. **Oh My Daze. I Just Saw The New Season Premiere Trailer. OMFG! Can't wait!**

AN: I don't know how old Hotch is. So In This He's 27 because Kristen's 23 and she has to be four years younger than him because I think I have something planned. But I don't know yet so…

**Here's a bit of info on Hotch and Kristen's past and how they no each other: **Hotch was best friends with Kristen's brother but he died in a car crash that had both Hotch and Kristen involved, the reason Hotch and Kristen's brother who has still got to be named were best friends was because they were in the same school year, the same class and their parents were best friends but after they fell out over something that neither Hotch or Kristen no about.

"**Never Trust Sheep" Ryan Stiles**

--

_Kristen and Hotch were brother and sister._

--

Kristen lay on her hospital bed hooked up too a ventilator which was helping her breath Reid was sat next to her bed holding her left hand when Emily walked in. All eyes turned to her.

"Hey guys"

"How's Hotch doing?"

"He's fine. To be honest I think he's more worried about Kristen than his own health"

"I'm not surprised after what happened last time they were both injured" everyone turned to Rossi.

"What do you mean the last time?" the older detective sighed.

"When Hotch was 20 and Kristen was 16 they were in a car accident it killed Kristen's older brother and nearly killed her, Hotch was driving…"

"Oh my god" JJ gasped.

"I don't think he's fully recovered from almost loosing her once I don't know what would happen if he lost her for real this time…"

"That was a truly moving story Dave…" Everyone turned their attention to the doorway in which Hotch was currently standing in.

"Hotch…" Morgan's phone rang before he could say anymore. "Morgan"

"_Hi this is Natalia Boa Vista from the Miami Dade crime lab"_

"Hello Miss Boa Vista"

"_I was wondering how I could get in touch with agent Hotchner this is important and he's not answering his cell"_

"He's here right now…" Morgan gave Hotch the phone.

"Hotchner" he walked out of the room holding the phone in his good hand.

"_Agent Hotchner are you aware that you have several common ilea's with your agent that was shot?"_

"What? How so?"

"_I'm saying agent Hotchner… Agent Gibson is your sister"_

"Thank you Miss Boa Vista"

"_Anything to help" _they both hung up at the same time and Hotch walked back into Kristen's hospital room handing Morgan his phone back.

"What's up Hotch?"

"I need to talk to Kristen alone when she wakes up please" Just then a nurse comes in the room.

"Mr. Hotchner you need to rest…"

"I'll take you" Morgan takes Hotch by the arm and leads him out. The nurse turned to Emil and JJ.

"Which one of you if Emily?"

"Me…" The nurse passed her Hotch's letter and walked out of the room. JJ looked over her shoulder.

"That's Hotch's writing…" Emily looked at JJ and throwned. "…Sorry" the brunette walked out of the room and went to the cafeteria.

"Gossip… later Rossi. Reid" JJ walked out of the room following Emily

--

Morgan and Hotch were walking down the corridor in silence when Hotch decided to speak.

"I'm in love with Emily"

"FINALLY!" Hotch throwned. "Sorry…"

"What do you mean finally?"

"I mean for the last year and a half we've been watching you two dance around each other like two little pixies"

"Pixies?"

"Garcia's words I swear" Hotch smiled. "Tell her how you feel Hotch, or you'll never get her" they finally reached Hotch's room.

--

Emily was sat in the cafeteria staring at the letter that the nurse had gave her just minutes before when JJ sat opposite her and placed two cups of coffee on the table.

"Sick tasting coffee?"

"You know I don't drink coffee"

"Well aren't you glad I got you hot chocolate then" JJ pushed the cup towards her best friend. "Wanna talk?"

"Not really" Emily sighed. JJ reached out to get the letter but Emily pulled it away. "No"

"But…"

"Jennifer Amy Jareau I said no"

"Fine… are you going to read it?"

"Nope"

"Then why cant I?" Emily hesitated for a minute then passed it over to JJ. "Wait. Are you sure?" she nodded.

--

**OMG Idea (yes I know never good): R&R And Tell Me What Boy's Name You Like The Most And I'll Pick The Name Out Of Them, And That Shall Be The Name Of Kristen's Brother. Prize? Besides Having Your Name Chosen For My Story… Erm. You Can Have Special Mention In My Next Chapter. (Y) Sounds Good? Yes!**

**Alright Then R&R Please.**


	10. Jiminy Cricket!

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds; Sadly.

**Okay Kristen's brother is called…………. Wait for it. ****Tim Brandon Gibson**** Congratulations Sue1313 she chose the name Brandon and Mrs. Violet Stokes picked my favourite name in the world Tim.**

Sorry for very little of Penelope. She will be in hopefully the next few chapters. (fingers crossed)

Italics are Hotch's thoughts talking back to him.

--

"_Then why cant I?" Emily hesitated for a minute then passed it over to JJ. "Wait. Are you sure?" she nodded._

--

Hotch was sat on his hospital bed thoughts rushing threw his mind 'how can I tell Kristen?'

'_Don't worry about Kristen…'_

'Gideon?'

'_No it's Jiminy Cricket(!)… Yes it's Gideon'_

"Why are you in my head?"

"_I'm you subconscious"_

'Why shouldn't I worry about Kristen then hu? I've just found out she's my sister!'

'_Hotch I think in some way subconsciously you already knew'_

'I knew her mum and my dad had an affair. But that finished a long time before Kristen was born'

'_How long before?'_

'Eight… months.' He sighed.

"Oh my god…" He was dragged out of his thoughts when Emily came into the room.

"Hey…"

"Hi Em…" she passed him the letter. "Emily… I…"

"I didn't read it"

"Why?"

"Because anything you have to say I'd rather you say it then have it written in a letter" Hotch looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I know"

"Hotch…"

"Emily please read it…" he shoved the letter back into her hands.

--

In Kristen room Reid was still sat on the chair next to her bed holding her hand when her eyes flickered open and she spoke.

"Ow…" Reid looked up at her shocked.

"Kristen, oh my god" she opened her eyes properly and looked up at Reid.

"Hey Spence" he hugged her. "OW OW OW!"

"Sorry" he let go. "Hi" they started to kiss when Morgan and JJ walked in the room.

"Something tells me we walked in the room at the wrong time…" as soon as Morgan had finished speaking the younger agents stopped kissing and looked over at the door frame.

"Morgan… JJ" Reid sounded and looked slightly embarrassed as Kristen pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. JJ turned to Morgan.

"I think we should go tell Hotch she's awake" they both walked out of the doorway towards Hotch's room.

--

Emily was stood still looking down at the letter Hotch had given her after about 2 minutes of looking down at it she decided she would read it.

_Emily,_

_This is hard for me to say because I've only said it one other time. But I'm in love with you. I know it's against the rules but in the past few months you're the only thing I've been able to think about. You may not feel the same way and that's alright. Just know I wont give up. Unless you want me too.I will totally respect what you want._

_Yours ForeverAaron._

She looked up at Hotch frowning, "Aaron…" he walked up to her and placed his good hand on her cheek.

"I'll stop if you want…" Hotch kissed her softly on the lips just as she returned it Morgan and JJ walked in.

"Again?" They stopped kissing and turned to the agents stood in the doorway frowning JJ pointed to Morgan.

"Erm… Kristen's awake…" Hotch looked at Emily as if to ask her permission to go who nodded, Hotch and Morgan left the room leaving JJ and Emily standing in Hotch's hospital room.

"You kissed" Emily smiled. "It's about time"

--

Hotch walked into Kristen's hospital room and Reid instantly left knowing Hotch wanted to speak to her in private.

"Aaron"

"Kristen… we need to talk" he sat down in the seat Reid had previously occupied. Kristen opened her mouth to talk but Hotch stopped her. "Actually I need to speak… you need to listen" she nodded. "I have no idea how to say this so I'm just going to say it… You know my dad had an affair with you mum?" she nodded. "You're my sister"

"Wow… erm… I have no idea what to say…"

"Kristen…"

"Are you sure? No offence… but why weren't we told?" Hotch shrugged.

--

Kinda a short chapter sorry. But I need to get to school. Boo!

The Next chapter is set 4 weeks later.


	11. Four Weeks Later

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds; Sadly.

**Sorry for very little of Penelope. She will be in hopefully the next few chapters. (fingers crossed)**

--

Four weeks later.

Kristen's apartment.

Reid and Kristen were laying in her bed, Kristen was sound asleep on his chest as Reid looked around her bedroom. The walls were painted Blue with one purple wall behind the bed, it was full of photos of Kristen with friends and family in the middle of all the photos was one that really stood out minus the fact that it was the only one in the frame it was of Kristen with dark brown hair, Hotch and a boy (Reid guessed was her brother) all smiling in the park.

The room was tidy, everything was placed in a specific place CD's in the corner, make up on the desk in front of a mirror. The young doctor yawned accidentally making Kristen stir in her sleep, thankfully she didn't wake up for another couple of minutes.

"Morning…"

"Mornin' beautiful" Kristen blushed. "You going back to work today?"

"Yeah… I can't just sit around the apartment all day. I'm loosing my mind"

"Have you spoken to Hotch?" she shook her head.

"No. Did you sleep?"

"Your cute when you sleep you know that?" Kristen suddenly went serious.

"Don't change the subject Spencer…"

"No I didn't…" before she could say anything Spencer spoke again. "I should go… I'll see you at work" he kissed on the cheek and climbed out if bed grabbing his coat and shoes before leaving the room.

--

Garcia was sat in her office tapping her pen on one of her desks when Morgan came in carrying two cups of coffee.

"Good morning princess"

"Mmm… Morning…" she smiled as she took a sip from on of the cups. "Heaven in a cup… how do you do it?"

"That is my secret"

"No fair"

"Life's not fair sweetness" Morgan kissed her on the fore-head. "You seen Reid?"

"Last time I did he was leaving to see Kristen, but that was two days ago"

"That's what I'm worried 'bout… he missed work yesterday, he never does"

"But Hotch hasn't had a day off since I started working here. But he hasn't been to work in the last two weeks…"

"He just found out he's had a sister for the last 24 years I'd be worried if he did come to work"

"Life's suddenly become very drama-full" Morgan nodded. He was about to say something when her phone rang. "Garcia. Tech-whiz what can I do for you?"

"_Hey Pen"_

"Kristen! Hi" Morgan looked up at her. "Is everything alright?"

"_Um. Yeah. Can you do me a huge favour?"_

"Of course sweetie"

"_Can you tell Aaron I'm coming into work today?"_

"Hon. He hasn't been coming to work"

"_Since when?"_

"Two weeks ago"

"_Thanks Pen"_ Garcia swore she heard the sound of disappointment in her voice. _"Can you tell Rossi then?"_

"Of course… about ten-ish?"

"_Yeah. I'm gunna check on Aaron first"_

"Okay… see you then"

"_Bye Pen. Tell Morgan I said hi" _

"How did you…" before she could finish her sentence Kristen had hung up. "She say's hi" Morgan chuckled.

--

Emily was sat in the bull-pen on her own thinking about when Hotch kissed her. It was soft and passionate, short but it felt like so much was behind it but was dragged out of her thoughts by Reid storming in the room and sitting down at his desk making a lot of noise.

"Hey Reid…"

"What?" he snapped his head up and glared at her.

"Morin'"

"Yeah. Hi. Whatever" he looked back down at his desk and started to work. Emily looked up at JJ's office to see her looking over the balcony.

"Okay… JJ"

"Yes Emily"

"Drink tonight?"

"But of course. Invite Kristen and Pen as well…" Emily nodded. JJ walked back into her office.

"Kristen doesn't drink…"

"I know. Doesn't mean she can't have some fun. I mean I'm sure all you guys go out to get drinks one and a while" Reid shook his head.

"Are you sure because Morgan told me…"

"… told you what?"

"Nothing…" she cringed.

"Emily" she was saved by her phone ringing.

"Prentiss…" Emily turned around so she wasn't looking in Reid direction but she could still feel him looking at her.

--

Kristen was stood outside Hotch's house knocking on the door.

"Damb it Aaron I know your in. I can hear you brooding!" he stalked over the door and flung it open with bed head and just wearing a pair of pyjama trousers and a wife beater.

"What?" Kristen scrunched her noise at the smell of Hotch's breath it smelt like whisky.

"Morning to you to grumpy… _why_ haven't you been going to work? And why do you smell like a freaking bar?"

"Because it's NONE of your business" he held her back with his good arm as she attempted to get threw the front door.

"Aaron Nathaniel James Daniel Hotchner…"

"Kristen Emma Megan Eilish Gibson"

"Dont full name me Aaron… let me in!"

"What do you want"

"I want to know why you haven't been at work the last two weeks"

"If you haven't remembered I got shot…" he suddenly stopped ain the middle of his sentence because her remembered what happened that day. "… Oh god Kristen I'm so sorry" she just glared at him.

"Hotch… please come to work soon…"

"Are you going in today?"

"Yeah… I'm gunna go… sort yourself out…" she turned and walked back to her car driving off to the BAU office.

--

Rossi and JJ were standing on the second floor where their offices where and were looking down on the team (Well ¾ of the team) talking.

"Kristen coming back today?"

"Yeah, she called Pen earlier. Gone to check on Hotch first…" JJ pushed her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"He wouldn't even let me in"

"Family Dave… Kristen's his family" Dave nodded.

"True…" Kristen walked into the office smiling.

"Good morning…"

"It's afternoon" she turned to Morgan and stook her tongue out.

"Good afternoon then" Morgan stood up and hugged her. Morgan and she had grown close during the four weeks she had off, he had visited her everyday when she was in hospital and then the same when she was at home, Morgan had told her about his progress with asking Penelope out and talked about how he was worried about Reid, the young doctor had been acting strange the last 2 weeks and no one new why. Morgan had probably spent more time with Kristen than the rest of the team, they visited but didn't spend that much time because they had to get to work.

"How are you?"

"Better then Aaron…" Emily looked up at her.

"What's wrong with Hotch?"

"He's been drinking… he never drinks" just as Kristen sat down Strauss had walked into the office.

"Agent Gibson"

"Director Strauss…"

"Come with me please" Kristen looked at Emily confused who just shrugged and the young agent walked away with Strauss.

--

Strauss sat down at her desk and gestured towards one of the chairs. "Please sit" Kristen complied. "I think you know what you're here for"

"Welcome back party?"

"No… I've heard that you've been spending a lot of Agent Morgan"

"Yes. He's a good friend"

"How much of a good friend?" Kristen looked confused.

"What are you asking?"

"Are you currently in a sexual relationship with Derek Morgan?" Kristen goes from serious to bursting out laughing. "This isn't a laughing matter Agent Gibson…"

"I'm sorry…" she tries to control her laughing. "But Morgan? No way in hell…"

"Then why has he been going around your house the last four weeks?" Kristen went serious.

"I was shot director… he was seeing if I was alright… he's a nice guy but nothing but a friend…"

"Oh…" Strauss sat there for a couple of minutes then spoke again. "You may leave now" Kristen nodded and went back to the office.

--

**FINALLY! It's finished. You know I started this on Monday, and today it's Sunday. Fricking hell it took long to write. Four pages long in font 9. What I do for you people. Gawsh.**

**R&R Please. **


	12. A Kiss And Girl Talk

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds; Sadly.

**SORRY! I've Had HUUUUUUGE Writers Block On ALL Of My Stories. Not Cool!**

----

"_Oh…" Strauss sat there for a couple of minutes then spoke again. "You may leave now" Kristen nodded and went back to the office._

----

Hotch walked into the office to see that everyone was sitting at their desks working and JJ was stood near Emily's desk.

"Nice to see me going away didn't stop you from working." they all looked up at him.

"Hotch…" they were all in shock. What shocked them more was what happened next. Emily walked up to Hotch and kissed him. Kristen walked into the office and her mouth dropped.

"What on earth…" Emily stopped kissing Hotch and walked away towards the women's bathroom. "You wanna go or should I?"

"I think this needs both of us…" Both Kristen And JJ walked towards the women's bathroom, leaving the men still in shock.

---

JJ and Kristen walked into the women's bathroom to see Emily looking in the mirror.

"You kissed Aaron!"

"Again" Kristen looked at JJ in shock.

"AGAIN?!"

"She kissed him in the hospital…"

"Actually he kissed me…" Emily corrected.

"Was this before or after you walked in on me and Reid kissing?"

"After"

"WHOA! Why didn't you tell me?" JJ shrugged. And Penelope came in.

"Why do the guys all look really shocked?"

"Emily kissed Hotch…" Penelope's mouth dropped.

"WHAT!"

"I know… what's even better is it's happened before…"

"Why am always the last to know these things…"

"I don't think Rossi knows" JJ suggested.

"Let me rephrase that… why am I always the last to know these things… that actually cares?"

"Hey. Know we just need to get Pen and Derek together. And Rossi a date. Then we're all seeing someone… or randomly kissing them" Kristen spoke.

"Hey. I did not randomly kiss him… he kissed me first… and we were interrupted" Emily glared at JJ.

"Sorry"

"Wait!" they all turned to Penelope. "Why me and Derek?"

"Because! He's in love with you" JJ said as if she was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"What…"

"Duh."

"He's always talking about you… well not in the creepily obsessed way… but he talks about you. And he stayed round your house after you got shot…"

"But he went round Kristen's…"

"He didn't sleep round though…"

"But…"

"What was your meeting about?"

"Ooh. Strauss asked me if I was in a relationship with someone in our group. I said no"

"But you are"

"Not that person though"

"Ooh…"

---

**Short I know I'm Sorry BUT I'm Tired. And I Haven't Updated In A While So Here You Go.**


	13. Jack And Aunt Krissi

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds; Sadly.

**SORRY! I've Had HUUUUUUGE Writers Block On ALL Of My Stories. Not Cool!**

----

Morgan and Reid sat at their desks in shock as did Hotch but he was standing up with his mouth wide open, they were pulled out of their trance when Hailey walked in the room with Jack in tow.

"Aaron…" he turned round.

"Daddy!" Jack ran up to his dad and hugged him.

"Hey buddy… what's up Hailey?"

"Can I talk to you in private please?"

"Uh yeah sure… lets go to my office" they walked into his office Jack trailing behind just as JJ and Emily walked in the room, Emily sat down at her desk and started to work as if nothing happened.

"Em…" she looked up at Morgan.

"Yes?" she replied ever so sweetly.

"What just happened?"

"What ever do you mean Derek?"

"What…" he was just about to speak when Penelope and Kristen came in the room laughing.

"'Sup?" Kristen asked.

"Hailey and Hotch are talking in his office"

"Hailey's here?" Reid nodded. "Crap" Before she could leave Hailey came out of Hotch's office and instantly spotted Kristen.

"Kristen!"

"Hailey… hi" Hailey walked down the stairs and up to Kristen.

"I haven't seen you in a while…"

"That's because you stopped calling me as soon as you found out I was going to work here. And you refused to let me see my god-son"

"Don't be silly Krissi… how've you been?"

"I've been better…"

"Good. I have to go. We need to catch up though… I'll call you" Hailey hugged Kristen and walked off out of the office.

"What the heck just happened there?" Derek asked.

"I have know clue… do I have like a 'kick me I'm stupid' sign on my back or something?" Penelope looked.

"No"

"Good." Kristen stalked into Hotch's office.

"What the hell Aaron"

"Aunt Krissi!" Jack ran up to her and she picked him up.

"Hey buddy."

"I missed you! Daddy told me you were hurt and in hospital and that I couldn't see you because mummy wouldn't like it are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie"

"Do you have a scar?"

"Jack why don't you go play with your toys for a minute while we talk…"

"Okay daddy…" Jack said disappointedly, Kristen placed him down on the floor and he ran to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Hailey, she was all like 'I haven't seen you in a while… how've you been? We need to catch up… I'll call you later'"

"What?"

"Yep"

"And I was like 'That's because you stopped calling me as soon as you found out I was going to work here. And you refused to let me see my god-son'"

"Kristen…"

"What? That stupid woman treated me like crap when you two got a divorce because I was closer with you and know we know… she completely blanked me when she found out I was working here… now she's acting like she used to"

"Her dad just died"

"Not grandpa Joe"

"Yeah…"

"Ooh."

"I was wandering if you could look after Jack for a while whilst I talk to Emily"

"Okay… don't want the child scar for life…"

"Kristen"

"Come on Jack… lets go play at my desk" she held his hand and led him out of the room towards her desk. "Oh Emily… Aaron wants a word" Derek laughed receiving a slap round the head from Emily as she walked passed.

Jack looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"I know you. You Encer…"

"It's Spencer…""That's what I said. Encer"

"Spence you should consider yourself lucky, he only just knows how to say Sam"

"Sam? Where's Sam? I don't like Sam he kisses mummy and it's icky."

"It is isn't it buddy" Jack walked up to Kristen and sat on her lap.

"And she say's it's because he's her boyfriend… do you have a boyfriend aunt Krissi?" Derek burst out laughing.

"Erm…" Derek laughed even more. "…Derek shut up!"

"Why's daddy talking to the pretty lady?"

"Who Emily?" Jack nodded. "Because daddy likes her a lot"

"More then mummy?"

"I'm not sure"

"More then me?" his bottom lip dropped.

"No sweetie of corse not"

"Bout you?"

"A bit more then me…"

"It's okay Aunt Krissi. I like you"

"Aww. Don't tell daddy… but I like you more then him…"

"A secret from daddy?"

"Yep…"

"Okay… can I drew?"

"You mean draw"

"That's what I said drew"

"Yes you can draw…" Kristen got out some crayons and some paper out of Jacks bag. "… what are you going to draw?"

"Can't say. It's a secret..."

"Okay honey..." Jack got to work colouring in a picture and both Derek and Reid looked at her in confusion. "I'm good with kids..." She shrugged.

----

**R&R And All That Jazz. I Decided To Add A Little Of Jack Into The Mix. Next Chapter Hotch And Emily Talk. =D**


	14. Uh oh

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds; Sadly.

----

Emily sat opposite Hotch in waiting for him to speak.

"You kissed me…"

"You kissed me at the hospital"

"But…"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk about… us"

"There's an us?"

"I don't know… that's what I wanted to talk about"

"Okay… talk" she looked at him seriously. Just as Hotch went to speak his phone rang.

"Hotchner…" he looked at Emily apologetic and sad. "… Yes Strauss…"

"I'll see you later…"

Emily walked out of Hotch's office and looked down at the desk area. "… Reid looks scared of Jack"

"Mmm… he always has been" Morgan and Emily smirked.

----

"Spence…" he looked up at Kristen and Jack.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Your kinda jumpy"

"I'm fine…"

"Okay." She looked down at what Jack was drawing. "Is that you and Daddy?"

"Yep"

"Where's mommy?"

"She's not part of the me and daddy family…"

"How come bud?"

"Because she has a new boyfriend, and daddy has miss Emmy…"

"Miss Emmy?" Jack pointed to Emily, both Reid and Kristen looked and smiled.

"Don't tell daddy… but Emily likes your daddy a lot"

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret"

"Okay. I'm good with secrets…"

"I know bud… How is your mommy?"

"Fine. She cried earlier. Something about granddad. She thought I wasn't listening but I was"

"I'm sorry kid" she kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay… Aunt Krissi?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do good people go to heaven?"

"Yes."

"What about bad people? Like what you and daddy catch?"

"Erm. They go to a nasty place… why do you ask?"

"Is my granddad a good person or bad?"

"Erm." she looked up at Reid who just shrugged. "I didn't know him. But from what your daddy's told me, he was a good man"

"Am I a good man?" she smirked.

"No…"

"But"

"Your amazing"

"Is that good?"

"It's better then good…"

"Yey" he hugged her. "You're my best friend aunt Krissi"

"You're my best friend too"

---

Hotch was sat in his office on the phone to Strauss with his feet up on the table.

"Strauss I have no idea what your talking about"

__

"Clearly you do agent Hotchner"

"I do not have any information that Agent Gibson is in a relationship with Agent Morgan…"

__

"Agent Hotchner he visited her everyday whilst she was out"

"Because he felt guilty…"

__

"About what?"

"He was meant to be watching her"

_"If I hear any more comments about Agent Gibson and Agent Morgan one of them is going to be transferred out,"_ Hotch was really getting annoyed now. _"In the mean time I'm putting Agent Sampson with you to be my eyes and ears because obviously I can't be there all the time… do I make myself clear Agent Hotchner?"_

"Crystal…"

_"Goodbye Agent Hotchner"_

"Bye…" Hotch hung up and sighed. "… great"

----

Kristen looked down at Jack then had the sudden urge to be sick.

"Jack can you go sit with Spencer for a minute?" he nodded and waddled over to Reid, Kristen stood up and quickly walked to the toilets, Reid looked up to Emily who was already walking down the stairs.

----

JJ was on the phone in the women's restrooms when Kristen walked in and threw up.

"I'll call you later… Kristen are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" she was sick again.

"I very much doubt that Kristen" Emily came in.

"Kristen?" she walked out of the cubical. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"… how late are you?" JJ asked when she realised the signs.

"I'm not. It's probably just the flu"

"Kristen?"

"It's the flu. I swear"

"Okay, okay…"

"Me and Spencer haven't even done it yet because of my injer… that bastard"

"Who Reid?"

"No…" she stood up. "Fucking Tony" Emily and JJ looked at Kristen confused. "Tony's my friend and ex-partner from NCIS… where I worked before here… we kinda slept together before I moved"

"So you might be?"

"Yeah… but if anyone asks it's the flu… please"

"Okay" both women agree, they walked out of the toilets and Kristen was left alone to clean herself up.

"DiNozzo I'm going to kill you if I'm pregnant"

_----_

****

_R&R_

Ooooh trouble arising!


End file.
